The Battle for the Grand Prize
by Masashi
Summary: The digi-destined battle for a grand prize, but when things go wrong could it lead to love? Please review!


Author's note: Okay, this is the first fic I've ever submitted to this site and I'm worried that it isn't very good. This is my first Digimon fic that actually made sense when I read it back to myself. I had promised myself that I was submitting a Ronin Warrior fic first, but what can I say? I break promises to myself aaaallll the time. In fact, I still haven't made a website and actually put it online yet... bad me. Well, I'll stop jabbering so you can enjoy the fic. Please review!!  
~*Masashi*~  
  
"Salamon digivolve tooo... GATOMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve tooo... ANGEMON!"  
"Palmon digivolve tooo... TOGEMON!"  
"Agumon digivolve tooo... GREYMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve tooo... GARURUMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve tooo... KABUTERIMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve tooo... IKKAKUMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve tooo... BIRDRAMON!"  
The Digimon were having their first battle since the defeat of the Evil Digimon Emperor. They were battling each other, for two reasons. The first reason was for training, exercise, and fun, which all really fell under the exercise category but I just wanted to let people know the real reasons. The second reason was because of the mystery "Grand Prize" that they all wanted. Mimi had moved back to Japan to get a job and the new Digi-Destined had all moved to a far away part of Japan.   
"Okay, Greymon and Garurumon battle first, then Gatomon fights the winner." Tai ordered. "Got it, Tai. Let's go Garurumon!" Matt shouted. "Go get 'em Greymon!" Tai added.   
"Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked.   
"Wolf Claw!" Garurumon attacked. Garurumon evaded Greymon's attack and hit Greymon with one of his own. Greymon lashed out and hit Garurumon, sending him back to the Tsunomon stage.   
"No! Tsunomon lost!" Matt whined. "You fought well, Matt. You've trained your Digimon to be extra strong. For a second there, I was truly afraid I would lose." Tai confessed. "Thanks... you were great too." Matt said as he and Tai shook hands.  
"Okay, time for all Digimon but Tsunomon, who deserves a rest, to digivolve again for the next battle. Togemon -err...- Lillymon fights the winner." Tai commanded.  
"Gatomon digivolve tooo... ANGEWOMON!"  
"Angemon digivolve tooo... MAGNA ANGEMON!"  
"Togemon digivolve tooo... LILLYMON!"  
"Greymon digivolve tooo... METAL GREYMON!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve tooo... MEGA KABUTERIMON!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve tooo... ZUDOMON!"  
"Birdramon digivolve tooo... GARUDAMON!"  
"Good luck Angewomon! Go!" Kari called. "Let's get 'em Metal Greymon... but remember, that's my sister's Digimon so go easy on it." Tai said. "I can fight without sympathy, Tai," Kari said. "I'm not ten anymore."  
Tai was hurt, but he didn't show it. "Go Metal Greymon!" he shouted. "Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon attacked. "Mega Claw!" Metal Greymon attacked. Angewomon flew right over the attack and landed another arrow of her own. "Yeah! Good job Angewomon!" Kari cheered. "Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon attacked again, sending Metal Greymon back to the Koromon stage.   
"KOROMON!" Tai shouted, catching his little friend. "Yeah! We won, Angewomon!" Kari said happily as she hugged her Digimon pal.  
"Alright... you did good Kari," Tai said, shaking her hand. "And as for the rest of you, stay in the Ultimate stage. Whoever wins the fight between Angewomon and Lillymon gets to fight Mega Kabuterimon."  
"Go Lillymon! Good luck!" Mimi shouted. "Get it Angewomon!" Kari shouted. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon attacked. She hit Angewomon, hard, but Angewomon refused to lose. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked, and hit Lillymon even harder. While Lillymon was recovering, Angewomon attacked again. "Celestial Arrows!" came the attack. Poor Lillymon was back to the Tanemon stage.  
"Oh, poor Tanemon!" Mimi said, hugging her little Digimon. "Great job Angewomon! Keep this up and we'll win the Grand Prize for sure!" Kari said proudly. Then Kari turned to Mimi, smiled, and shook her hand. "You did really great Mimi. Lillymon is tough." Kari complimented. "Thanks. Angewomon is great, too." Mimi responded.   
"Okay, Mega Kabuterimon versus Angewomon. Winner fights Zudomon." Tai announced. "Go Mega Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted. "Get out there and win Angewomon! Good luck!" Kari shouted.   
"Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon attacked. The arrows didn't even faze Mega Kabuterimon because of his hard shell. "Horn Buster!" Mega Kabuterimon attacked. Angewomon did her best to dodge, but her left arm was hit and blood began to leak out. Angewomon winced in pain as she held her arm. "Don't give up Angewomon! Keep trying!" Kari called. "Heaven's charm!" Angewomon attacked, blowing Mega Kabuterimon back about thirty feet. "Great job!" Kari cheered. "Electro Shocker!" Mega Kabuterimon attacked, hitting Angewomon hard. At first, it looked like she'd de-digivolve. But then she made her come-back. "Heaven's charm!" she attacked, causing Mega Kabuterimon to go back to the Motimon stage.   
"No! Motimon!" Izzy cried. "Great job Angewomon!" Kari said happily. "You did excellent, Izzy! Mega Kabuterimon was one of the best opponents yet." Kari said. "Thanks. Angewomon fought extraordinarily well." Izzy said, shaking hands with Kari before it was time for her to battle again.   
"Angewomon versus Zudomon. Winner fights Garudamon." Tai announced. "Go win me another round, Angewomon!" Kari encouraged. "Let's win this battle Zudomon! Go!" Joe shouted.   
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon attacked, missing Angewomon completely. "It looks like Angewomon has a definite advantage over Zudomon, because she can fly." Izzy pointed out. "Great! Hit him Angewomon!" Kari called. "Heaven's charm!" Angewomon attacked. Joe watched Zudomon wince in pain and fall to his knees. "Zudomon, keep fighting! I'm relying on you!" Joe shouted desperately. "J-Joe... I will fight for you! Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon attacked, and again missed Angewomon. "Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon attacked, sending Zudomon back to the Bukamon stage.   
"Bukamon, no! Are you okay?" Joe asked. "I'm sorry I let you down Joe..." Bukamon whispered. "Bukamon..." Joe whispered back. "It's okay, just rest now."  
"I'm glad we won... but... Joe, is Bukamon alright?" Kari asked worriedly, kneeling and looking down at Bukamon. "He'll be fine, Kari. Thanks for your concern." Joe said as he and Kari shook hands. "Okay... you did great out there, Angewomon." Kari said to her flying digi-pal.  
"Alright then, Angewomon versus Garudamon. Winner fights Magna Angemon for the mystery Grand Prize." Tai announced. As soon as he turned so no one could see him, he smirked. For he knew what the "Grand Prize" was and it was set up to work out like this with T.K. and Kari. They didn't know it yet, though. He walked away, still smirking, and sat to watch the fight and the looks on all the faces when they found out what he had schemed up.  
"Go Magna Angemon! Fight as hard as you can!" T.K. called. "Angewomon, this is the last battle we need to win to get the Grand Prize... but please don't hurt Magna Angemon. For T.K.'s sake." Kari whispered. "Okay, GO!" she shouted.   
"Heaven's charm!" Angewomon attacked, knocking Magna Angemon over in one hit. "Magna Angemon, no!" T.K. shouted. "I guess the fact that Angewomon has been an Ultimate Digimon for a while now and has been training made her stronger than Magna Angemon..." Kari thought aloud.   
  
"I'm so sorry I hurt his Digimon... I wish I could tell him that, but I can't... never... only Tai can know how I feel for the rest of forever," Kari thought.  
  
"Magna Angemon..." T.K. murmured. If he were still only ten, as he had been in their previous Digimon adventure, he would've been crying over his digi-pal now. But he was much more grown up now and he simply pulled Magna Angemon into his arms. "Come on, I know you can do it. Get out there and win, for me." T.K. begged. Magna Angemon nodded in understanding and stood up. T.K. walked back over to the side, so that he was not in the way of any oncoming attacks, and he watched. "Angewomon, look! Magna Angemon's back up! Go fight!" Kari shouted, holding in her real feelings. She had wanted to say, "I can't hurt T.K.'s Digimon any more, I forfeit." but those words wouldn't come out for the simple reason that no one but her, her Digimon, and her brother could know about her feelings for T.K.   
"Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon attacked, hitting Magna Angemon hard. "Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon attacked, trying to suck Angewomon into his gate. She shot and arrow and the gate turned while another arrow pinned Magna Angemon to the ground hard, and the gate began sucking at T.K. "T.K.!!" Magna Angemon shouted, unable to help his friend. Angewomon could do nothing, either.  
  
"No!! Not now! I guess my true feelings will now shine through...," Kari thought.  
  
"I'm coming T.K.!" Kari shouted, running towards T.K. "Kari, stay back! You'll just get sucked in too!" T.K. warned, holding onto the railing as tight as he could. Tai blinked repeatedly. This was NOT the way it was supposed to turn out. Kari kept running towards T.K. anyway and pushed him out of the way, just as he lost his grip on the railing. She flew upwards and into the open gate. "KARI!" T.K. and Angewomon screamed in unison. Matt ran to his brother as the gate closed. "T.K.! Are you alright?!" Matt asked worriedly, holding T.K.'s shoulders with his strong hands. "LET ME GO!" T.K. shouted, breaking free of his brother's grip and running toward the closing gate.  
  
"Kari! I told you to stay back! That should've been me thrown into another world... but you saved me and went, instead. I should've told you how I felt long ago...," T.K. thought helplessly as he struggled to keep the gate open.   
  
Angewomon flew over and helped as best she could, and T.K. went through the gate to save Kari, leaving everyone else, including his and Kari's Digimon, behind.  
"T.K. YOU FOOL!" they all shouted as the gate shut tight.  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
